In recent years, ReRAM (Resistive RAM) that uses as memory a variable resistance element whose resistance value can be reversibly changed, has been proposed. Moreover, in this ReRAM, a memory cell array has a structure in which the variable resistance element is provided between a sidewall of a word line extending parallel to a substrate and a sidewall of a bit line extending perpendicularly to the substrate.
However, in this structure, the number of memory cells connected to one bit line becomes large. Therefore, there is a possibility that a current flowing via an unselected select transistor increases. Then, it causes increased probability of misreading of data from a selected memory cell.